Hero Time
by crematosis
Summary: Lightning doesn't mind that Snow and Hope like to playfight. She only wishes they wouldn't do it next to the adamantoise.


A/N: This is my first ever FFXIII fic and I haven't actually completed the whole game…I've just gotten to the Archylte Steppe so naturally I thought it would be the perfect setting. Again, I apologize if the characters are OOC, but I'm a humor-writer and I'm trying to find humor even in the grim situation that they're in. I hope I did a decent job.

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody really…but I think Snow is super cool.

Lightning had always watched Hope and Snow together. At first, she had watched in concern. Hope had been emotionally unstable after his mother died and he had actually tried to kill Snow in what he saw as an act of revenge. However, Hope's plan had backfired and he nearly died himself if it hadn't been for Snow. Snow's simple act of kindness in saving the life of the person who tried to kill him had fundamentally changed Hope's perception of the older man. The danger to Snow had passed quickly and Hope never made another attempt on Snow's life. Lightning no longer had to worry about Snow's safety. Instead, she was treated to the heartwarming sight of Hope finding comfort in the man who had once been his enemy. Snow looked after the small boy and thanks to him, Hope's psychological scars were finally healing.

It had taken awhile, but the two had finally settled into a friendly repertoire. Snow seemed to know Hope's mental state better than anyone else. When he had first begun teasing Hope, Lightning had though Hope would be upset, but the silver-haired boy seemed to enjoy the playful banter. Every time Snow playfully insulted him, Hope would sass him right back. She smiled. It seemed like Hope had finally found his way to move on. It probably had something to do with the boy's recently acquired Eidolon. It was a much needed boost for Hope's confidence.

Hope and Snow had become slightly separated from the rest of the group, which was traveling through the Archylte Steppe at a more sedate pace. Luckily, most of the local wildlife didn't immediately attack. However, Snow and Hope had been besieged by a group of gorgonopsids that had nearly run into them on their mad dash across the steppe. The gorgonopsids weren't aggressive unless you happened to get in their way and then they would fight viciously. However, they weren't very strong and Snow and Hope could handle them on their own.

Hope complained bitterly as Snow dealt a deathblow to the creature he had been fighting. "Do you have to take over every time I try to fight? Fight your own monsters."

Snow grinned widely. "Sorry, kid. It looked like it was going to eat you. I thought I should help you out."

Hope snorted. "Go be a hero someplace else. I don't need saving." He shoved Snow back a few inches.

Snow pretended to be hurt. "No damsel in distress has ever rejected me before," he whined mockingly, dramatically clutching his chest in mock-pain.

Hope's eyes widened and he grinned dangerously. "Oh, so I'm a girl now? Well then, prepare to get your butt kicked by a girl." He jumped on Snow, pulling the older man to the ground.

Snow was laughing as the two rolled around on the ground, pretending to be fighting. "What are you gonna do, Hope, tickle me to death?"

Hope grinned. "It's a fitting death for you."

Lightning looked away, hiding a small smile. Hope was just a kid and Snow sure acted like one sometimes. They were a perfect pair. She loved watching their antics. It was a good way to get her mind off the grim situation at hand.

However, some people didn't appreciate the entertainment. Fang was not amused when the two began to threaten each other with their respective Eidolons.

Fang strode across the steppe quickly, pointing her spear down at the two boys. "Get up, both of you," she ordered. "This is no time to be playing around. This is a dangerous place and you're likely to get yourself killed if you aren't looking out for yourselves."

Snow let go of Hope. Still lying on his back, he raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay." He nudged Hope. "Come on, let's get going. Listen to the lady with the sharp stick."

Fang jabbed her spear at Snow's chest. "You should know better. You're an adult. Eidolons are not toys. I don't want to hear about you using them to settle some petty argument."

Hope wilted in the face of Fang's fury. He got to his feet quickly, head down. Snow rose as well, putting a comforting arm around Hope's shoulder as Fang stomped off to find something else to take out her anger on.

"It's okay, Hope," Snow said soothingly. "She's just a little tense, that's all. She's a good person under that prickly exterior."

Hope sighed heavily. "She's right. We shouldn't be messing around like this. It'd be awful if you were killed because you weren't looking where you were going and some monster came up and took a bite out of you."

Snow shook his head. "Not gonna happen." He pounded his fists together. "We're going to save Cocoon and nothing's going to stop us." He grinned brightly.

Lightning brushed past him. The rest of the group had already passed by. She looked back over her shoulder. "Well, you better get moving, hero, or we're all going to leave you behind. We're going to end up saving Cocoon without you."

"Aw, sis, that's mean," Snow whined.

Hope smirked. "You're asking for it." He punched Snow's side playfully. "Stop standing around. We have places to go, things to do."

Snow put his hands on his hips. "Is that so?"

Hope stuck out his tongue. "I bet you can't catch up to me, old man."

"Old man? Now you're really asking for it, kid."

Hope laughed as he raced ahead, jumping over boulders and doing his best to outrun Snow. Vanille was perched on a boulder nearby, cheering him on. "Run, Hope!" she giggled. "You can do it."

Lightning sighed and tried to keep one eye on the two boys. She wasn't too worried about them. Snow would protect Hope if they got into any battles. The only problem was that when they were messing around like that, they tended to lose track of everything else and they were likely to get lost or left behind. She was determined not to let that happen. As long as she kept them in sight at all times, she didn't care what they did.

"Uh-oh," Vanille said softly. Her boulder started to shake and she scrambled down onto solid ground.

Lightning glanced upwards. A huge adamantoise was roaming nearby, shaking the ground beneath its feet. Luckily, the colossal creatures weren't aggressive. They plowed through the middle of the steppe without noticing the party.

"Gotcha!" Hope shouted. He jumped out from behind a rocky outcropping, tackling Snow to the ground.

Snow laughed. "Okay, okay. You got me." He grinned. "But now that you have me, what are you going to do to me?"

Hope smirked down at the older man. "Torture you, probably."

The two boys were oblivious to the ground shaking around them. The adamantoise was close, walking right towards them. Lightning couldn't believe that neither of them noticed the danger they were in.

Her heart caught in her throat as the colossal beast took another huge step towards them. "Hope!" she shouted.

Snow looked up, finally appreciating the situation. Grabbing tightly onto Hope, he rolled them both out of the way of danger.

Hope's eyes widened in stunned awe. "You…you saved me," he whispered.

Snow shrugged. "That's what heroes do." He stood and dusted himself off. "Fang's probably right. This place isn't the right place to be playing around. Too many huge beasts around here."

Hope looked chastened. "I almost got you killed."

"No, you didn't," Snow said firmly. "I don't want to hear that again. It's not your fault. I'm the adult, remember? I've got to keep you out of trouble."

"But-" Hope protested.

Snow shook his head. "No arguing with me. It's how things work." He smiled a lopsided grin. "You keep trying to get me killed, but I'm always there to save you from your crazy schemes."

"I didn't do it on purpose," Hope complained.

Snow ruffled his hair. "I know. But know this; I'll always be there to save you, no matter what."

Hope nodded and threw his arms around Snow, hugging him gratefully.

Lightning shook her head and looked away. She was willing to let Snow take all the credit. She wanted Snow and Hope to be closer and every little incident was only transforming them into a tight-knit partnership. As long as it helped Hope heal and forget his past, she didn't care what he thought of her.

The End


End file.
